


[Podfic] Taste of Safety

by ZoeBug



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sharing a Bed, Zen's Route spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: Podfic of volti's "Taste of Safety"-"Justsleeping," he says after he's composed himself and his grip on the couch has loosened. You can't tell if the limit is for his sake or yours.A ficlet about the first time Zen and MC share a bed together, with all its nervousness and inhibitions. Takes place on Day 10 of his route, so watch out for minor spoilers!





	[Podfic] Taste of Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blushyfaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushyfaces/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taste of Safety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416714) by [volti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volti/pseuds/volti). 



> A podfic commission for my beautiful and beloved blushyfaces! Always a joy to record something for you, my dear.
> 
> I'm so glad that my silly little podfics can keep you good company through the endless sea of invoices at work. I hope this does just the same!

****

**DOWNLOAD LINK** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dqipid3d7fll7ji/%5BMM%5D_Taste_of_Safety.mp3)

 **Length** \- 00:11:06

* * *

 

Music credit: ["Harbor" by Vienna Teng](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTdQRtU5O_I)

Please enjoy! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416714)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
